Reise ins Unbekannte
by Trekkie Fidelia
Summary: Der kleine Nick kehrt zurück auf die Enterpise und treibt alle zum Wahnsinn!


_StarTrekTOSGirl: Vielen Dank für das Lob für meine letzte Story! Ich bin absoluter Anfänger in Sachen fanfiction, deshalb kann ich Ermutigungen und hilfreiche Tips gut gebrauchen! _

_Trekfreak2008: Wir setzten uns durch, trotz aller Beleidigungen!_

**Die Reise ins Unbekannte**

_Star Trek und alle Charaktere gehören Paramount. Der kleine Nick, ein etwa sechsjähriger Junge, ist eine Erfindung von Goscinny._

Logbuch der Enteprise, Sternzeit 25463,9, Captain Kirk:

Wir befinden uns im Standardorbit um die Erde und werden morgen in einer diplomatischen Mission nach Ferenginar aufbrechen. Unser Auftrag lautet, den Botschafter der Ferengi sicher in seine Heimat zu bringen.

Nicks Tagebuch:

Junge, ihr glaubt mir nicht, was heute Morgen passiert ist- spitzenklasse! Mama hat gesagt, ich bin jetzt endlich alt genug, um die Oma alleine zu besuchen! Das ist nämlich so, meine Oma, die lebt seit letztem Jahr auf Ferenginar, weil sie in einem Preisausschreiben ein Haus da gewonnen hat. Ich hab mich ganz toll gefreut, nämlich, ich geh gern zu Oma, sie ist sehr dick und lustig und überhaupt sehr lieb, wenn sie nicht gerade sauer ist. Papa kann sie nicht gut leiden, er sagt, er ist froh, dass sie nicht mehr auf der Erde lebt und sie passt auch ganz ausgezeichnet zu den Ferengi.

Jedenfalls, Mama hat gesagt, ich kann schon morgen Abend los fliegen, weil ganz zufällig ein Raumschiff gerade dann dorthin startet. Und ihr werdets nicht glauben: das Raumschiff war auch noch die Enterprise! Das ist das Schiff, wo der Käpten Jim heißt und er ist eigentlich ganz lieb und er hat zwei witzige Offiziere, die sich immer streiten und die sind auch in Ordnung, bloß, letztes Mal wie ich da war, hab ich mich ein bisschen über die zwei geärgert, nämlich, die haben mein schönes Entchen verschlampt! Ich hab mir gedacht, fein, das wird sicher lustig.

Am nächsten Tag war ich dann schon ganz toll aufgeregt und Mama und Papa haben mich wieder so ernst angesehen und sie haben gesagt, ich soll auch schön brav sein auf der Reise und keinen Ärger machen, weil Onkel Paul sonst mit uns böse ist. Onkel Paul, das ist irgendein ganz hohes Tier bei der Sternenflotte und er hat auch dem Käpten der Enterprise gesagt, dass ich mitfliegen darf- aber ich glaube, das war gar nicht nötig, weil, der Käpten kennt mich ja schon und er hätte mich doch bestimmt auch einfach so mitgenommen.

Wir sind zum Sternenflottenhauptgebäude gefahren und ein Shuttle hat mich zur Enterprise gebracht. Mama hat mir noch einen Kuss gegeben und sie hat gesagt, wenn ich nächste Woche wiederkomme, backt sie auch einen Apfelkuchen. Meine Mama, die ist klasse!

Ich bin aus dem Shuttle raus, damit der Käpten mich begrüßen kann. Der hatte mich bestimmt schon vermisst. Und richtig, der Käpten stand auch wirklich schon bereit und er hat eine ganz schöne, elegante Uniform angehabt, irgendwie länger als sonst und mit schickerem Schnitt- bestimmt, weil er sich so gefreut hat, dass ich komme. Neben ihm standen auch McCoy -das ist der Doktor und er ist unheimlich lieb und witzig- und Spock, dieser Kerl mit den langen Ohren, der ist auch nett, bloß, der redet manchmal ein bisschen komisch, so dass ich es nicht so gut verstehe und die zwei hatten auch diese besonderen Uniformen an. Irgendwie war das lustig- die standen alle drei so da und machten irgendwie so feierliche Gesichter, als ob sie jemand ganz Berühmtes erwarten würden. Ich hab mich ganz toll gefreut, weil, das ist lieb von ihnen, mich so zu empfangen und ich bin auf den Käpten zu gerannt um ihm die Hand zu geben. Da bin ich dann leider ausgerutscht und hingefallen und ich hab mir wehgetan und ich hab angefangen zu weinen. Aber- das war jetzt gar nicht nett von dem Käpten- statt mich zu trösten, guckt der mich nur ganz verdattert an und sagt zu so einem Mann in Rot, der dabei stand: "Was soll denn das bedeuten? Wo ist der Botschafter?!"

"Der kommt mit dem nächsten Shuttle", hat der Mann geantwortet "Dies hier ist der Neffe von Admiral Thomson, der mit nach Ferenginar kommen soll!"

"Was?! Aber das ist ja dieser unerträgliche Junge!", hat der Doktor gerufen und er sah irgendwie gar nicht froh aus.

"Ich fürchte, wenn Admiral Thomson wünscht, dass wir dieses Kind mitnehmen, lässt sich dagegen nichts machen", hat Spock gesagt und die eine Augenbraue toll hochgezogen.

Der Käpten, der hat noch ein bisschen geseufzt und dann hat er sich zu mir runtergebückt und er hat gesagt: "Na gut, mein Junge, du gehst jetzt mal mit Mister Scott, der wird dich zu deinem Quartier bringen, ja?"

"Ich will aber nicht mit dem da gehen!", hab ich geschrieen und ich hab noch viel lauter geheult, "Ich will hier bleiben oder auf die Krankenstation gehen und mein Entchen holen!"

Komisch, da ist der Käpten ganz rot geworden und er hat ganz böse gezischt: "Ich will nichts mehr von deinem Entchen hören, verstanden?! Du gehst jetzt!"

Dann ist der Mann in Rot gekommen und hat mir die Hand gegeben und mich hochgezogen- nämlich, ich hatte mich ein bisschen auf dem Boden gewälzt- und ich hab gemerkt, da ist nichts zu machen, ich muss mit. Damit sie aufhören zu meckern hab ich aber immer noch leise vor mich hin geweint. Der Mister Scott ist mit mir raus und er hat zu mir gesagt: "Na, na, du musst doch nicht weinen! Was ist denn los? - He, weißt du was? Du willst doch bestimmt den Maschinenraum sehen, oder?"

Ich, ich hab gleich aufgehört zu weinen und ich hab gesagt, oh ja, den Maschinenraum will ich gerne sehen und er hat gelacht und gesagt na also. Wir sind durch ganz viele Gänge gelaufen und dann mit einem Aufzug gefahren, der aber Turbolift heißt, und dann waren wir im Maschinenraum. Junge, das war vielleicht spannend! Überall so viele blickende Knöpfe und Schalter und Hebel!

Mister Scott hat mich zu einem Schaltpult geführt und er hat mir gezeigt, wie man die Hebel bedienen muss, damit das Schiff ganz toll schnell fliegt. Ich hab gedacht, toll, dass kann ich doch bestimmt auch, das ist ja ganz leicht. Wie sich dann der Scott mal umgedreht hat, bin ich ganz schnell zu dem Pult gelaufen und hab einen Knopf gedrückt und einen Schalter umgelegt. Und- ihr glaubts nicht- da gibt es einen Riesenrumms und der gnze Boden war auf einmal schief und alle sind umgefallen. Scotty, der hatte sich irgendwo festgehalten und er war ganz schnell wieder auf den Beinen und ist zu der Konsole gestürzt und hat dran rumgefummelt. Und dann kam plötzlich die Stimme vom Käpten, die hat gerufen: "Mister Scott, was ist passiert?"

Scotty hat auf seinen Kommunikator gedrückt und gesagt: "Tut mir leid, Sir! Der Junge hat an der Steuerung rumgespielt- der Antrieb ist deaktiviert!"

"Was?! Aber der Botschafter wünscht, bis spätestens übermorgen Mittag in Ferenginar zu sein!"

"Sir- die Wiederaktivierung dauert mindestens drei Stunden!"

"Sie haben eine!"

Scotty, der hat geseufzt und wieder auf seinen Kommunikator getippt und dann hat er mich ganz böse angeschaut und er hat gesagt, er versteht nicht, warum manche Kinder so schlecht erzogen sind und alles antatschen müssen und ich soll jetzt endlich in mein Quartier gehen, weil er zu tun hat! Ich, ich hab gesagt, schön, wenn er mich nicht mehr will, dann geh ich halt und ich bin raus und den Flur entlanggelaufen.

Und dann hab ich auf einmal Stimmen gehört und hab mich umgeschaut und da hab ich am anderen Ende von dem Gang einen ganz komischen kleinen Typ gesehen, der hatte eine bräunlich gelbe Hautfarbe und ganz riesige Ohren, fast wie ein Elefant und er ist ganz witzig gegangen, irgendwie so watschelig und er hat ganz schöne, buntgemusterte Kleider angehabt. Der Typ ist zusammen mit Spock den Gang runtergekommen und er hat ganz wild mit den Händen gefuchtelt und geredet: "... Unverschämtheit ist das, mich auch noch warten zu lassen, ich verlange Entschädigung, ich habe übermorgen einen wichtigen Termin, soll ich den vielleicht versäumen, das ist also die berühmte Sternenflotte!"

"Ich versichere Ihnen, Botschafter, wir tun alles, was-"

"Ach, seien Sie doch still! Das ist eine lausige Misswirtschaft hier und ich werde mich bei Ihren Vorgesetzten über Sie beschweren!"

"Ganz wie Sie wünschen. Wenn Sie nun ihr Quartier..."

Spock, der hat nicht mehr weitergeredet, denn in dem Moment bin ich in ihn reingelaufen und er musste sich an der Wand festhalten, damit er nicht hinfällt, nämlich, ich hatte ziemlich viel Schwung drauf.

Blöd war nur, genau an der Stelle war gar keine richtige Wand, sondern die Tür zur Krankenstation. Wie er dagegen gefallen ist, ist die aufgegangen und Spock ist rückwärts in die Krankenstation rein. Ich hab schon gedacht, boah, jetzt fällt er gleich voll auf die Nase, aber er hat sich wieder gefangen und ist stehengeblieben. In der Krankenstation war der Doktor, der hatte schon wieder seine normale Uniform an und hat am Tisch gesessen und geschrieben. Wie er Spock gesehen hat ist er hochgefahren und er sah richtig etwas erschrocken aus und er hat gefragt: "Was zum... ist Ihnen nicht gut?"

Spock hat ihn angeschaut und er hat beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen und er hat gesagt: "Alles in Ordnung, Doktor. Es scheint, als habe sich der Junge hier erneut unbeaufsichtigt in den Gängen herumgetrieben."

Mccoy, der hat angefangen zu lachen, aber dann hat er den komischen kleinen Typ hinter Spock gesehen und da hat er schnell wieder aufgehört und ein ernstes Gesicht gemacht und er hat gesagt: "Verzeihung, Botschafter."


End file.
